


First Meeting

by Private95



Series: It All Started On Tinder [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena meets Alex and Supergirl for the first time, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: Lena watched as a black van rolled over and a few people in black suits got out. One of them caught Lena’s attention, purely because she knew who that was, and perhaps if she wasn’t so shaken up she’d go pale. Because walking towards her, in a nice three-piece suit, was Alex Danvers.Kara’s older sister.Fuck.





	First Meeting

Lena rushed through the halls of the L-Corp, ducking items that were flying at her.

An alien had burst through the window of her office roaring something about the revenge, Luthors, and murderers before chasing her through the building as Jess called from the front desk for a full personnel evacuation and all security in the building.

She cursed herself for wearing heels as she made a sharp turn, tripping over her own feet and sliding on the marble floor. She heard the heavy footsteps coming closer as she tried to get back on her feet, but the fear and the adrenaline wouldn’t let her limbs work properly.

She heard what sounded like stone crushing and looked over her shoulder just in time to see the alien rip a piece of wall out and throw it at her. Lena covered her head with her arms and closed her eyes tightly, hoping that at least everything would be over fast.

She felt a gush of wind and heard the stone crumbling.

“Are you okay?!” A voice called for her. Lena looked up and froze. Supergirl was looking down at her, rocks lying all around them as it looked like Supergirl covered Lena with her body to protect her.

“Miss Luthor!” The chief of security with some of the guards was running towards them from another end of the hallway.

“Go! I’ll take care of him!” With that Supergirl darted towards the attacker, tackling him down the hall.

Lena was lifted from the ground by two guards as they put her in the middle of their circle and escorted her to the elevator.

The first thing she did was find Jess. She was just about to leave the building to get lunch for the two of them when everything happened. When she spotted Lena, she ran over, pulling her in a tight hug. Calming Jess down and promising that she was okay, Lena walked from ambulance to ambulance, making sure that everyone was okay, and sending most of the people home.

At one point everyone saw Supergirl being tossed out of one of the windows on the top floors, the alien right behind, the tussle continuing as Supergirl tried to get the attacker as far away from the civilians as possible.

Lena watched as a black van rolled over and a few people in black suits got out. One of them caught Lena’s attention, purely because she knew who that was, and perhaps if she wasn’t so shaken up she’d go pale. Because walking towards her, in a nice three-piece suit, was Alex Danvers.

Kara’s older sister.

Fuck.

“Lena Luthor?”

With a deep breath to collect herself, she replied. “Yes?”

The woman walked over to her, pulling out a badge and showing it to Lena and Jess.

“Special agent Alex Danvers. FBI.” She put the badge back. “I have a few questions for you.”

“Of course.”

They talked outside first while the NCPD, along with L-Corp’s security were checking the building, checking if there were any more danger.

Agent Danvers asked her all the questions she expected. Did you know about the attack? Did you know the attacker? Do you have any guesses about the motives?

When they got the all clear from the police and security, they made their way back up. Lena’s office was more or less okay. The desk was upside down against one wall, the window leading to the balcony shattered, and the double doors were off the hinges and on the ground.

Alex asked if she could get the security footage and talk to security chief when Supergirl flew in through the shattered window. She strode over to them with purpose and confidence.

Lena took note of the suit. Tight blue pants and red boots that stopped mid-calf. Though she wondered if under that heavy looking blue and red leather jacket was tight fitting shirt, or it all was a one piece because of the golden belt with the ‘S’ Lena knew all too well around her waist.

“Everyone is okay?” She asked, looking between Lena and Jess.

“Shaken.” Lena said, looking at Supergirl with hard passive look.

“Understandable.” Lena couldn’t hide her surprise when Supergirl offered her a hand for a handshake. And now Lena mentally added a pair of fingerless gloves to the whole picture. But back to her shock.

She looked between the hand and the face, before cautiously shaking it.

“Miss Luthor.” She said with a small polite smile. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance. Wish the circumstances were different.”

“The pleasure is mine, Supergirl.”

With that, the woman released her hand and turned to Alex.

“Agent Danvers.” She said with a nod.

“Supergirl.” Alex replied in the same way. “The attacker?”

“Apprehended. Delivered to a place where he’s not going to be a threat.”

Lena noticed though how Supergirl looked around her office, but not like she was snooping around. She just took in the damage.

“Am I needed here, agent Danvers?”

“I believe not.”

With a nod, Supergirl headed back to the balcony. (Lena also added another ‘S’ on the back of the jacket to the image.)

“Supergirl?” Lena didn’t know why she called after her, but oh well, too late.

The hero turned, looking at Lena with a slight tilt of her head.

“Thank you.”

Supergirl smiled. “No need to thank me, Miss Luthor. I’m glad I could help.”

And with that she was gone.

Jess said that she would go and get the copy of footage and call for janitors, leaving Lena and Alex alone in the trashed office.

Lena sighed, looking around the room. She knew it would be difficult, but this was a whole new level in her opinion. Then again, she couldn’t blame people for hating her family. Thanks to her brother.

She jumped when Alex cleared her throat right next to Lena.

“I’ve texted Kara. Told her you were okay.” Lena nodded, not daring to look at her. She could feel the atmosphere change. They went from a FBI agent and a victim of the crime, to an older sister and a girlfriend of the younger sister. “I told her not to come anywhere near L-Corp or contact you. There already gonna be a lot of reporters over here soon. I understand that everything is already a mess.” Lena jumped again when a hand landed softly on her shoulder. She looked up at Alex, who was smiling at her. “No need to complicate things even more.”

“Thank you.” Lena said, looking to the side, smiling shyly. “Wish we’d have met at a better time.”

“Same.” Alex patted her shoulder lightly a few times before letting go as Jess walked back into the office, handing the agent a flash drive with the footage. “I hope we can try again? Maybe dinner at Kara’s? What kind of big sister am I if I don’t embarrass my little sister in front of the girl she's seeing?” Lena chuckled.

“Sounds good.”

“You and Kara figure the date. She knows my schedule.” She pocketed the drive and handed Lena a card with her work phone and e-mail. “In case something comes up.” Lena nodded, grabbing the card. “Now, I suggest you return home and rest. We’ll send a team to watch your building. If you see anything suspicious, contact me right away.”

“Of course.” Lena offered Alex a hand. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Agent Danvers.”

“You too, Miss Luthor.” The two shook hands before Alex turned to Jess and shook her hand as well. “Miss Harper.” And then she was gone.

Lena and Jess stood together in silence, leaning against each other. Jess was the one to break the silence.

“What is it with Danvers and being ridiculously handsome and dapper?”

Lena couldn’t help but laugh at that comment.

* * *

“I still don’t like how I’ve met your sister for the first time.” Lena said as she and Kara cuddled on the couch at Lena’s.

Lena called Kara when she got home, telling her about everything that happened. When Kara offered to come over and offer Lena company, she wasn’t sure that the FBI would let Kara in, but then remembered that her sister worked with them and gave Kara the address.

Not more than an hour and there they were, empty boxes of sushi and noodles all over the coffee table and snuggled under the comforter.

“You worry too much, Lena,” Kara said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “Alex said that she was glad to meet you, though she agreed that the setting could’ve been better.”

“That’s true.”

“Tell me, what do you think of Supergirl?” Kara asked, rubbing the nape of Lena’s neck.

“I don’t know what to think of her, honestly.” Lena sighs, playing with Kara’s fingers. “She didn’t seem hostile towards me, but I wouldn’t hold it against her if she isn’t too fond of me. After what Lex did to her cousin…”

She felt Kara take a deep breath and smiled when she placed a kiss on the top of her head, relaxing into the warm body.

“I’m sure you’d be surprised about her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new part of the story! Hope you enjoy this! :D
> 
> As always, thanks to my beautiful gf Tassi_Ki for proofing this one. Check out her works and visit her on tumblr at the-laughing-wolf :D
> 
> Enjoy the story and have a fantastic day!


End file.
